Ninjas in the Park
by Coincidential-Madness
Summary: Rigby is getting tired of working and tries to find out a way to get out of it. Until Naruto and Sasuke come in as their new co-workers, what will happen? Lame summary but I promise the story is better. Rated T for mild violence and slight sweraring.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt in a Naruto/Regular Show crossover. Hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Regular Show.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Mysterious Visitors<p>

"Tell me why we're doing Muscle Man's work again," Rigby whined, laying on a rock.

"It's because the other movie night we had turned into some sports tournament, having Muscle Man and High Five Ghost get a free day off," Mordecai explained, doing most of the work while Rigby just slacks off.

"I wonder why Benson didn't give us our free day off yet, he said that, and now we're doing all this work again," Rigby whined.

"But I'm doing most of the work while you slack off," Mordecai pointed out.

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby yelled right when Benson drove by in a golf cart.

"Quit talking and get back to work, we don't want this place looking like crap when our temporary workers come in for several months," Benson told and was about to drive away.

"Wait, we're having some other people come here for a job," Mordecai tried to get Benson's attention but he drove away.

"New workers, dude, Mordecai, we could have the new workers do our chores for us, it's perfect!" Rigby smiled, jumping up and down all excited.

"I don't know dude, remember the last time you had someone do your work for you, and it caused so much trouble," Mordecai pointed out.

"Hey! It won't be like that, I promise!" Rigby swore.

"Geez, you're promising on something you don't even know much about," Mordecai sighed and both headed back to the house after finishing the work that Mordecai did mostly.

* * *

><p>"I wonder what Muscle Man is doing right now," Mordecai wondered.<p>

"Probably enjoying his day off," Rigby complained and fell face first onto his trampoline bed.

Pops walked into their room and cheered,"Mordecai and Rigby, our new co-workers are here! It will be a fascinating time to see them!"

"Really!" Rigby exclaimed, sticking his head up and remembering his plan,"C'mon Mordecai, I want to get to ask these newbies to do our work for us!" Rigby ran out of the room like a raccoon and took a good look of the two newbies. The first one was spiky blonde hair with a strange whisker markings on his cheeks, he was wearing an orange shirt and a pair of jeans that had some tears in them, he was wearing sandals and finally had green googles that covered his forehead.

The other one had black hair that was spiked around the back, he wore a black hoodie that had a strange symbol that looked like a deformed pokeball and had his hands in the pockets, he wore black shorts that had some white cloth wrapped around the left part of the shorts, and wore sandals that looked similar to the first boy.

"So, this is your new home until you leave, and also ingore the raccoon and the blue jay, they're the _worst_ employees I had in my lifetime," Benson greeted the two boys and left the house.

"Heh, this place doesn't look not too shabby, don't you think teme?" the blonde boy grinned.

"Hn," the black-haired boy sighed and looked away from the blonde.

"These are the new workers, they look pretty young," Mordecai wondered once he saw the two boys,"Anyways I'm Mordecai and that's Rigby."

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki, and I wanna be the Hoka-," the blonde introduced himself but the black-haired boy covered his mouth.

"He means he wants to be an idiot," the black-haired boy sighed,"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"Naruto and Sasuke, strange names, are you some from another country or something?" Mordecai asked.

"We're from Japan, and we came here to start a new life once our hometown was burned down by terrorists," Sasuke explained while covering Naruto's mouth,"Don't ask why we're so young for the job, we have no parents or guardians to raise us."

"Wow, pretty sorry for all of that, you can stay in our room upstairs, since we ran out of room," Mordecai suggested.

Sasuke let go of Naruto's mouth and Naruto complained,"Why you have to cover my mouth like that Sasuke-teme!"

"Because you're an idiot, dobe," Sasuke said.

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Hey, cut it out!" Mordecai said and stopped the argument. Naruto and Sasuke were just glaring at each other.

"I'm liking this already," Rigby grinned. Then Mordecai and Rigby showed Naruto and Sasuke their room, and left them alone to get settled in.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it so far (I don't know if this is going good or what, since this is the only NarutoRegular Show crossover here), and please tell me if there's something I need to improve of or anything!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I got this finished really quickly. Well then, here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Regular Show.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Undercover Mission and the Ramen<p>

Once Mordecai and Rigby left the room, Naruto sits on the trampoline bed and mutters,"Is the coast clear?"

"Yes, there's no one in the room to hear this Naruto," Sasuke sighed.

"Man, having to go undercover as some groundkeeper for a park is NOT the mission I expected," Naruto whined.

"I don't like the aspect of the mission either, but it's a good chance to find Orochimaru's new hideout here after his invasion in Konoha," Sasuke sighed.

(Flashback Start)

_"Uh, Granny Tsunade, why do we have to wear these? We look like wierd in them," Naruto complained of the disguise that Sakura gave him and Sasuke._

_"Naruto, this is a necessary disguise to go undercover in some park that might be near Orochimaru's new hideout, and give us clues to his next action on anything," Tsunade explained._

_"An undercover mission? What rank is this?" Sasuke asked._

_"It's a C-rank mission, but maybe higher if you run into Orochimaru himself. Remember, you're required to keep everything about your knowings as a shinobi secret until it's a necessary time to say so, got it?" Tsunade finished up._

_"Can we have Sakura-chan do this mission for us instead?" Naruto whined._

_"Naruto! I'm busy helping Lady Tsunade!" Sakura snapped._

_"Sakura, just open the portal and have them start their mission," Tsunade sighed._

_"Got it," Sakura calmed down and used a special jutsu to create a portal._

_"Bye Sasuke-kun," Sakura smiled and gently pushed him in, then walked up to Naruto and kicked him in...hard._

(Flashback End)

"That was painful how she pushed me in, but I don't get how this mission is a C-rank," Naruto complained. Before they could continued the conversation, Sasuke signaled him to stop talking when Mordecai and Rigby walked in.

"So, how do you like the place so far?" Mordecai asked, unaware of what Naruto and Sasuke were talking about alone.

"It's fine," Sasuke sighed.

"Well, we have to take you downstairs so you can introduce yourselves to the others," Mordecai reminded.

"Sure, we'll be down there soon," Sasuke said and Mordecai and Rigby left.

* * *

><p>"Dude, why didn't you ask them to do our work for us yet?" Rigby whined.<p>

"Hey, it was your idea, so do it yourself Rigby," Mordecai pointed out. Both of them went downstairs to see Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Skips, Pops, and Benson.

"Are these newbies coming down or what? It better be good surprise since I just got back from the beach!" Muscle Man yelled.

"They're coming, they're coming. Give them time to get themselves ready to greet us, okay?" Rigby groaned.

After ten minutes of waiting, Naruto walks down first, but was pushed down the stairs by Sasuke, who was behind him. "Ow! What the heck!" Naruto yelled as he rubs his bruised knee.

Everyone was staring at Sasuke. "Was that really necessary?" Benson asked.

"His fault being an idiot all the time," Sasuke shrugged,"I'm Sasuke Uchiha and the idiot that fell down the stairs is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Those names sound like anime stuff, you're from Japan right," Muscle Man stated.

"Yeah, we're from Japan, why?" Naruto blurted.

"And you know who else went to Japan...MY MOM!" Muscle Man laughed at his own joke and gave a high five to High Five Ghost.

"Okay Naruto and Sasuke, first we have Pops, then Skips, then Muscle Man and High Five Ghost, but Mordecai and Rigby, don't let them by your role models," Benson explained,"Also I'm Benson."

"Hey! We don't slack all the time!" Rigby complained.

"Don't talk back to me or you're fired!" Benson yelled at Rigby,"Also tomorrow is your first day working here, so for the rest of the day just get to settled here and adjust to your new surroundings." Benson walked out of the house. Mordecai and Rigby went to the living room to set up their video game.

"I'm going to get some snacks, and see if they have ramen!" Naruto cheered, running into the kitchen.

"Hn," Sasuke sighed and decided to see what Mordecai and Rigby were doing, since he didn't want to be in the mess that Naruto would create.

"Okay, let's play Punchies to see who gets first player," Mordecai suggested.

"No no no no NO! How about Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Rigby complained.

"Remember last time we played that and we almost got swallowed into a black hole!" Mordecai reminded.

"Fine, Punchies," Rigby sighed and tried to punch Mordecai, which seemed to be a simple tap. Mordecai punched Rigby, which looked a lot better than Rigby's.

"Ow! How about we have Sasuke play this with us and see if he's any better?" Rigby whined, Sasuke frowned from what Rigby said.

"What?" Sasuke wondered.

"Punchies is a game that Rigby and I play all the time, and the one who makes the better punch wins," Mordecai explained.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah why?" Mordecai wondered. Naruto walked into the living room with a warmed up Cup of Noodles until Sasuke looked Mordecai and Rigby, then Naruto, which he punched Naruto right in the gut and sent him flying into a wall, making a huge crack on the wall.

"NOOOO! My ramen!" Naruto screamed, ignoring the pain in his back and looking at the spilt ramen.

"Does that answer your question?" Sasuke asked, Mordecai and Rigby were awe-struck by how Sasuke punched Naruto like that.

"On second thought, let's _not_ have Sasuke play Punchies," Rigby said with Mordecai nodding.

"Hn," Sasuke sighed and didn't help Naruto up.

"Oh! Oh! What's that you're playing?" Naruto asked, like he wasn't hurt at all.

"You're not hurt, but how are you...never mind. We're playing Dig Champs, our favorite video game, but I'm always Player 2," Rigby sighed.

"Yeah, and oh crap. There's a huge crack on the wall and Benson's going to blame that on us if he sees that," Mordecai just realized.

"Hey, we did worse, so he'll just let it go," Rigby said, starting the game and playing for some time until they came to a game over.

"OHHHHHH! I beat my old high score! OHHHHHH!" Mordecai cheered.

"Dude, I wanted to be player 1," Rigby whined.

"Guys, honestly, I think that game was...the best thing I ever seen in my entire life!" Naruto grinned, having Sasuke facepalm.

Mordecai and Rigby went upstairs to their room to sleep. Having Naruto and Sasuke still in the living room.

"Good, let's go and look around outside for some clues of Orochimaru's new hideout," Naruto whispered as he and Sasuke went outside once everyone in the house was asleep.

Looking around, there wasn't a thing to be seen to be suspicious, even with Sasuke's Sharingan. "Hm, maybe in the morning something will come out," Sasuke sighed and dragged Naruto back into the house to get some rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to review! :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really updating fast, aren't I? That doesn't matter though, as long as the new chapter is here!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Regular Show.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Naruto and Sasuke's First Day at Work<p>

Mordecai wakes up with the alarm clock ringing for the past ten minutes. "Ugh, time for work Rigby. Rigby? RIGBY!" Mordecai yelled.

"...," Rigby groaned, having his face stick out from all the dirty laundry on his trampoline bed.

"C'mon, you want Benson to yell at us again?" Mordecai sighed.

"Fine!" Rigby groaned and got off his bed,"How about the newbies? They're going to miss work too."

"Hmph, you two just slept 10 minutes past work," Sasuke sighed, having Mordecai and Rigby look over to see the Uchiha sitting on their drawer.

"What! 10 minutes!" Mordecai panicked and looked at the alarm clock that read 8:11 am,"Dude, let's go now! How about Naruto?" Naruto was still snoring while his face was in an empty Cup of Noodles pack.

"Don't worry, I have my ways," Sasuke smirked as Mordecai and Rigby, who was about to sleep again, ran out the room. Once it was safe enough to do so, Sasuke created a weak version of Chidori, and jabbed Naruto's butthole.

"AHHHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto blurted out after he was painfully electrocuted in the butthole.

"You overslept, dobe," Sasuke sighed.

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Screw it," Sasuke facepalmed and dragged Naruto, to his displeasure, out of the room and down the stairs.

"Alright, what happened upstairs?" Benson asked, which to Rigby's surprise, wasn't his and Mordecai's fault.

"Naruto was being a baka," Sasuke sighed.

"I'm not a baka you teme!" Naruto shouted until Sasuke had to cover his mouth again.

"Since this is your first day on the job, I'll let you two go this time. But next time I won't hestitate to fire you both, and don't think I won't keep my eye on you Mordecai and Rigby," Benson explained,"On to the work schedule, Mordecai will be helping Sasuke with the yard duty while Rigby helps Naruto with the cleaning the house, got it?" Sasuke and Mordecai nodded, but Naruto and Rigby groaned. Benson left the house for now.

"Well, see you later," Mordecai said as he and Sasuke went outside for the yard duty.

"I have one question for you Uzumaki, can you do my chores around the house for me?" Rigby asked.

"I don't know, it seems kinda strange for someone to ask that, and I really don't know you much," Naruto wondered,"Plus I sorta don't like working much sometimes."

"How about this? You work my chores and I will pay you back somehow," Rigby negotiated.

"Alright, deal!" Naruto grinned, being really stupid of his decisions,"Also I need you knocked out for just a moment." Then Naruto got a frying pan out of nowhere and slammed it onto Rigby's head, causing him to faint. Naruto looked around first to see everyone in the house he needed to knock out, until he guessed that everyone was working outside.

"Coast Clear! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said, creating 4 other clones of himself,"Alright, we need to make this place look spotless, from top to bottom!"

"Sir, yes sir!" the Naruto clones said and started to clean the place up like crazy.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was helping Mordecai rake up the leaves. "How did you and Naruto settle in our room?" Mordecai asked.<p>

"It was fine, except Naruto was high on ramen," Sasuke sighed.

"How's that possible?" Mordecai wondered.

"Honestly, I don't know for sure," Sasuke sighed.

(Flashback Start: After Naruto and Sasuke search around for clues. 2:34 am)

_"Don't bother me you baka," Sasuke groaned and fell asleep. Naruto, on the other hand, looked rather like he was on drugs or something, having many ramen bowls around himself._

_"Ramen ramen ramen ramen ramen ramen ramen ramen! Goodnighty night Sasuke-kun, let's do it sometime!" Naruto cheered in a rather fangirly voice before passing out during eating another ramen bowl._

(Flashback End)

"Naruto really does resemble Rigby in some way," Mordecai laughed.

"Hn," Sasuke sighed and continued his work.

"How about I take you to this coffee place during our break? I have some people I want you to meet," Mordecai suggested.

"Just to keep you from bothering me, fine," Sasuke accepted to his displeasure.

* * *

><p>When Naruto and his clones finished the work in 20 minutes, his clones disappeared and Naruto poked Rigby's cheek.<p>

"Uh, I'm done," Naruto sighed.

"Huh? You did? That's awesome! Let's go over to this coffee shop for our break, we might run into Sasuke and Mordecai!" Rigby exclaimed and dragged Naruto to the coffee shop right away, passing Mordecai and Sasuke, who were still doing their work.

"Wait, Naruto and Rigby finished already. But aren't they the usual slackers here?" Mordecai gasped.

"Don't act all surprised, Naruto has his ways," Sasuke sighed, knowing that Naruto used the Shadow Clone Jutsu when no one was looking.

"I wonder what you mean exactly," Mordecai wondered,"Rigby probably got Naruto to do all his work for him."

* * *

><p>"Here we are, the coffee place," Rigby smiled, having Naruto go in first.<p>

"Nice place, heh heh," Naruto grinned, and walked over to to the counter, eyeing Margaret with a flirty look.

"Would you kindly tell me what do you have in your menu?" Naruto flirted, being such an idiot.

"Well, we have coffee, hot cocoa, salad, and some pastries. I guess you're new here, my name's Margaret," she smiled.

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you Margaret-chan," Naruto greeted, right when Sasuke and Mordecai.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh...," Mordecai gasped as he saw Naruto flirting with Margaret,"Can I speak to you privately Naruto?"

"Fine by me! Be right back Margaret-chan," Naruto said before Mordecai dragged him outside the place,"What is it? Are you jealous?"

"I'm not jealous! I just don't want you flirting with Margaret!" Mordecai snapped.

"Hey! How am I supposed to know that? Sheesh, leaving Sasuke in there with a ton of girls isn't the best idea," Naruto pointed out, dragging Mordecai to a window to see Sasuke and Rigby in the place. Sasuke didn't care about all the girls that were falling for him, including Margaret and Eileen. Mordecai ran back in with Naruto to get a better look of this.

"Hn," Sasuke sighed and drank the hot cocoa that he was given by Eileen.

"When he drinks, it's so dreamy," Eileen smiled, slowly becoming one of Sasuke's ignored fangirls. Rigby could be seen far in the background, happy that Eileen was more interested in Sasuke than him anymore. Sasuke got up and whispered into Naruto's ear very silently,"We need to go, remember our mission."

Naruto nodded and both left the place without Mordecai and Rigby.

"Bye Sasuke!" all of Sasuke's new fangirls waved as Naruto and Sasuke left.

"That's strange, how come they left so early?" Mordecai wondered.

"Maybe Benson assigned them more work to do," Rigby shrugged and went over to the Broken Bonez arcade game to pass the time of their break.

* * *

><p>When Naruto and Sasuke wandered into the forest that was close to the park, they spotted someone that looked like a Sound ninja.<p>

"Aha!" Naruto shouted and summoned two shadow clones to hold down the sound ninja from moving and getting away.

"Hmph, Naruto Uzumaki, the nine-tailed Kyuubi's jinchuriki, and Sasuke Uchiha. Orochimaru is expecting you both, but not now," the sound ninja hissed as it was being held down.

"Tell us where the hideout is, or I'll make sure your death is short and painless," Sasuke growled, charging up power for Chidori.

"Heh, like I would tell you Konoha shinobi, but I'll be going now," the sound ninja smirked before he used a substitution jutsu to get away.

"Damnit!" Naruto sweared and punched the ground in frustration.

"Calm down Naruto, at least we know something. Orochimaru's new hideout is around here definitely. Let's head back before someone gets suspicious of our whereabouts," Sasuke sighed and both quickly headed back to the house. A strange presence was spying on Naruto and Sasuke as they left for the house, then went away quickly without any noise coming from the strange figure.

* * *

><p>Rigby was looking through the room for a video game he wanted to play downstairs, until he found a strange headband that had the Konoha's symbol on it.<p>

"That's strange, never remembered this being here," Rigby wondered,"It must be some lost treasure that got into my room. If Mordecai and I sell this, we'll get enough money to ditch this place!" He ran downstairs to where Mordecai was chugging some soda.

"Mordecai! Mordecai!" Rigby shouted, which made Mordecai spit out his soda.

"What is it that you can possibly have to mention right now?" Mordecai asked.

"Look what I found in our room!" Rigby smiled, holding out Naruto's Konoha headband,"Isn't it cool?"

"Whoa, that's so cool. It's some kind of headband, but the symbol looks like a snail that can't get back up," Mordecai was surprised at what Rigby had.

"We could totally sell this, ditch this place, and start out a new life!" Rigby cheered.

"Yeah, we could, but we have no idea what this is exactly," Mordecai wondered, Naruto and Sasuke walked in, their eyes grew wide as Mordecai and Rigby had Naruto's headband.

"Uh, what's that?" Naruto asked.

"I dunno, found it in our room," Rigby shrugged.

"Uhhhhhh...," Naruto tried to think of a way out of this until he nudged Sasuke's arm.

"It's Naruto's excuse of art, meaning it's his piece of crap," Sasuke sighed.

"Wow, this is Naruto's drawing, well he can have it," Rigby groaned, tossing it to Naruto.

Naruto felt a sudden feeling of his bladder about to burst. "Ehhhhh...be right back, need to have a long talk with the toilet!" Naruto panicked and ran up to the nearest bathroom, taking his headband with him.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the third chapter for you. How will Naruto and Sasuke pull this off for how long? Why is Orochimaru having one of his hideouts near the park? Please review as Naruto and Sasuke's mission continues!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter took a while to do, due to many interruptions and some writer's block, but I managed to do it anyway. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p> Chapter 4: Suspicions<p>

Benson walks into the room and shouts,"You four, get up!" Sasuke was already awake, as usual. Naruto and Rigby panicked as they waked up, and Mordecai just got up and rubbed his eyes.

"What's the problem? You never wake us up that early before," Rigby whined.

"I just came to remind you and Naruto something," Benson sighed.

"Huh?" Naruto was puzzled, he didn't know what Benson meant.

"Naruto and Rigby, you two did an...excellent job on the house chores yesterday, which is surprising that I thought you and Naruto were slackers. So to reward you two, I'm letting you two have a day off today, just don't do anything stupid that would ruin it," Benson announced and left the room.

"Aw yeah! We got a free day off!" Naruto grinned.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh! I got a day off and you didn't! Ohhhhhhhhh!" Rigby bragged and waved his arms in front of Mordecai.

"Yeah, and maybe you'll do something stupid that you'll be back working today," Mordecai sighed as he left the room to work at the snack bar for the day.

"Naruto, I guess you found someone that's just as baka as you," Sasuke sighed and left also.

"How about some breakfast to start the day?" Rigby asked, going down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Sure, I don't want to starve myself, heh heh," Naruto grinned and looked through the pantry for some breakfast.

"Hey Rigby! I heard you and the blondie got a day off!" Muscle Man shouted as he and High Five Ghost walked into the kitchen.

"It's. Naruto!" Naruto whined.

"Yeah so," Rigby glared.

"We got one too, since we got some new customers to come here yesterday, and I was thinking this. Me and High Five Ghost here want to have a pranking contest with you and Naruto, but if you back off from the challenge, I'll tell everyone here that you two are chickens," Muscle Man explained.

"Uhhhhhh...," Rigby didn't know which was a good choice.

"We're in, and I'm going to hand your ass to ya! Believe it!" Naruto bragged.

"Alright then, and you know who else believes that I would hand _your_ ass to ya...MY MOM!" Muscle Man joked and gave a high five to High Five Ghost.

"Bring it," Rigby smiled and both teams went off to set up their pranks.

* * *

><p>Mordecai was at the snack bar for his duty today. "That's strange, wasn't Sasuke supposed to help out today?" Mordecai wondered and looked around for any customers. Pops walks by the snack bar, holding a brown box.<p>

"Hey Pops, what do you have there?" Mordecai asked.

"Oh, hello Mordecai. I'm just taking his box to Skips, it's some package that just came up on the front porch. I'm off now," Pops cheered in glee before walking away.

Pops got to Skips's place and knocked on his door, but for some reason there was no response.

* * *

><p>Rigby was getting ready for his prank, while Naruto is in another room, using the Harem no Jutsu to create a ton of naked girls for whatever Naruto was planning. "Okay, got everything set in that room," Naruto grinned.<p>

"Great! I just finished my prank, what's yours?" Rigby smiled.

"You'll find out soon enough," Naruto chuckled lightly. Rigby went to spy on Muscle Man and High Five Ghost, but got into one of their pranks, feeling a wire tug his leg as a bucket amount of glue falls on Rigby and Naruto. Then several pillows from an open room were thrown at Naruto and Rigby, causing the feathers to burst out of the pillows and stick onto them.

"Ha! I call that my chicken masterpiece, yeah!" Muscle Man shouted.

"You haven't seen ours yet," Rigby smirked as he let go of a string he was holding onto, having a piece of wood come hurling at Muscle Man, shoving him into the bathroom and falling into a full bathtub, which seemed to filled with soda. The thing is, Muscle Man doesn't like soda all over himself. "What the heck was that?" Muscle Man shivered as he climbed out of the soda-filled bathtub,"Is that the best you have?"

"You think we only come up with only one prank my friend," Rigby snickered and looked at Naruto.

"Alright ladies, come on out!" Naruto called and opened the room that had all the naked girls from Naruto's Harem no Jutsu.

"Holy sh-," Muscle Man managed to say as he was surrounded by all the naked girls, having a nosebleed.

"Dude, where did you get all those girls and how did you get them to be naked?" Rigby asked.

"I've got my ways," Naruto snickered.

Once all the naked girls went back into the room that they came out of it and vanished when no one was looking, Muscle Man was just laying there on the ground. "That was an awesome prank! We're lucky that Benson didn't see any of this," Rigby smiled and poked Muscle Man.

"I think he's having a mental breakdown again," High Five Ghost sighed,"But I'm glad that I'm just a ghost."

* * *

><p>Sasuke wasn't doing his work at all, he was in the forest area again to find anymore clues of Orochimaru's new hideout. Even with the Sharingan, that hideout seemed to be well hidden from the Sharingan. "Orochimaru knew Naruto and I were coming here in the first place, that may explain why my Sharingan can't even sense it," Sasuke sighed and kept looking around. He felt someone else come by, but didn't feel like it was any of the Sound ninja, so he ignored it. He quickly went back to the park area, knowing he would have been caught not doing his work soon and he deactivated his sharingan once he was there.<p>

"Oh, there you are Sasuke. Where were you? You're in huge trouble that you weren't here," Mordecai noticed.

"I can handle the pressure," Sasuke sighed and started his work.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Rigby on the other hand, were fooling around during their day off. "Hey Skips! What are you doing there?" Rigby butted in.<p>

"Just doing my house chores as usual, then I have to get to my place soon, since Pops was bringing me something there," Skips said, not even looking at Naruto as he walked away.

"I just felt ignored there," Naruto sighed.

"Nah, Skips will be more open to you later on here, just like Mordecai and I came here," Rigby shrugged and sent to the computer room to pass the time. Naruto had nothing better to do, so he was heading outside to check on Sasuke. On time though, Sasuke walked into the house right when Naruto was about to walk out.

"Hey there teme, enjoying the work duty as usual," Naruto grinned.

"It isn't the time for joking around. I realized doing all this work would go over the time we can investigate clues of Orochimaru's hideout, so I decided we go do this now and get this mission right," Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear.

"Oh yeah, gotcha," Naruto said, realizing he completely forgot about the mission. Naruto and Sasuke went out and snuck into the forest for anymore clues on Orochimaru.

* * *

><p>While their search, they saw several snakes going in some specific location, which was kinda obvious that Orochimaru is here. "Those snakes are headed for the hideout," Sasuke pointed out.<p>

"Then let's go in there and kick some ass!" Naruto smiled.

"Naruto! What are you doing? Our mission is to find the hideout, not go and capture Orochimaru. Plus you'll risk the chance of Orochimaru getting another hideout," Sasuke hissed.

"Oh, whoops," Naruto sighed.

* * *

><p>"Skips, I got this package of mystery for you to open," Pops said as he handed Skips the package.<p>

"Thanks, but have you noticed anything strange about the new co-workers?" Skips asked.

"You mean Naruto and Sasuke? They are a great addition to our establishment," Pops nodded.

"There's something up with those two. I can tell when I saw Sasuke punch Naruto that hard, it looked rather impossible to punch that hard. And when Rigby found this wierd headband from Naruto's luggage, I knew something isn't normal about them," Skips explained.

"I don't understand some of that either, but I really like the blonde one Naruto a lot. He is quite enjoyable," Pops smiled and walked away. Skips followed him.

* * *

><p>Once Naruto and Sasuke came back to the house, they saw an angry Benson in front of them. "You two! I know that Naruto was on his day off, but where were you Sasuke!" Benson yelled.<p>

"Naruto got his sorry ass lost in the forest, and I had to help him, since he's such a baka," Sasuke snorted.

"I'm not a baka!" Naruto whined.

"I don't care whatever you're saying, but I do not want this to happen again or you're fired!" Benson shouted.

"Sure, I'll make sure of that," Sasuke said surprisingly calm and walked up to the rooms. Naruto, really annoyed that Sasuke called him a baka, went up to the rooms also, looking angry at him.

"Naruto, don't freak out like that, it was just an excuse so we can stay here and do this mission right," Sasuke sighed.

"Fine, but you're such a teme Sasuke," Naruto pouted and laid down in his sleeping bag.

"Shut up dobe," Sasuke grunted and fell asleep in his sleeping bag.

* * *

><p>"Lord Orochimaru. I've received word from one of our Sound Four that Naruto and Sasuke have been spotted around here," Kabuto reported.<p>

"So the Uchiha's here. Hmmm...maybe I could get that Sasuke to our side so I can get the chance of getting the sharingan," Orochimaru snickered in amusement.

"Whatever you say Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto nodded and went to report the Sound Four their duties.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, with all of that done, please review! :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Been awhile, since school's been in my way. Finally got this done. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Regular Show.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Backup<p>

Around 4:00 am, Sasuke using one of the mulitversal scrolls to contact the Konoha Village. "This is Sasuke Uchiha, I've found the location of Orochimaru's new hideout," Sasuke whispered and explained where it was. "Some backup shinobi? Sure," Sasuke finished up as the scroll wore off. He put it away into his bag and fell asleep again.

* * *

><p>Benson walked into the room and shouted,"Wake up! We've got some more co-workers to meet downstairs!"<p>

"Wah! I'm up! I'm up!" Naruto and Rigby panicked.

Sasuke was already awake, despite being up in the middle of the night.

Mordecai got up slowly, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Wait, more workers, yeauhhh! I'm so getting them to do my work too!" Rigby realized what Benson said and rushed downstairs, seeing a girl with straight black hair, had blank periwrinkle eyes, her hoodie was white and her cargo pants were purple. A boy next to the girl had short spiky black hair, red triangle tattoos on both sides of his face, a black T-shirt, ripped jeans, and had a huge white dog next to him. The last boy had spiky black hair, had black glasses on, a high collar white polo shirt, greyish shorts. All three were wearing the same kind of sandals as Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hinata, Kiba, Shino, what are you three doing here?" Naruto wondered, not knowing of what happened during the middle of the night.

"N-n-n-naruto? You're here too," Hinata blushed.

The white dog growled at Rigby.

"AHHHHH! Mordecai!" Rigby panicked and latched himself around Mordecai's leg.

"Whoa there Akamaru! Don't need to get all tense for no reason!" Kiba told the dog, which soon stopped Akamaru.

Shino was quiet while everything's been going on.

"So, can you tell us your names?" Benson asked as he got there.

"I'm Shino Aburame," Shino silently said.

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka, and this is my dog Akamaru," Kiba grinned.

"Uhhh, I'm Hinata Hyuga, and I k-k-k-know Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun already," Hinata blushed.

"You 5 know each other? Well, I'm Benson, that's Pops, Skips, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, and lastly Mordecai and Rigby. You'll be working part-time shifts since we don't have much room for more people," Benson explained.

"Fine by me," Kiba grinned while Akamaru barked happily.

"C-C-Can we go and see our rooms?" Hinata asked.

"Sure, all you three will be working tomorrow, so just get settled here and get to know the others here," Benson said as he walked to his office. Naruto and Sasuke led them to their rooms, having Kiba and Akamaru get their own room while Hinata and Shino got theirs.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, do you know why they're here?" Naruto asked as both were alone in the room.<p>

"Tsunade sent us backup so we could infiltrate the hideout and find out what Orochimaru has in there," Sasuke explained.

"Oh, gotcha," Naruto gave a thumbs up and went to do his house chores. Sasuke walked out with Mordecai to do the yard duties. Rigby had to take out all the garbage bags that were in the park and put them in the dumpster near the park exit.

* * *

><p>"Why do I have to do the dirty work?" Rigby complained while taking out a garbage bag from the outside, then he collapsed from some sleeping tag touched him. Then several Sound shinobi appeared.<p>

"So, this is the person that let Naruto and Sasuke hide here, how about using this as bait," a male Sound shinobi scratched his head.

"Just take the body to the hideout, Orochimaru could always use another body for experiments," a female Sound shinobi told.

"Fine," the male Sound shinobi sighed, picking up the unconscious Rigby as they went towards the hideout.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked around if no one was in the house, which was, so he used the Shadow Clone Jutsu again and quickly cleaned the house spotless. The clones disappeared as Naruto grinned,"Another task done by the great Uzumaki." He went to get something to eat since he was tired, grabbing a Cup of Noodles and warming it up in the mircowave, which he didn't know how to use so it exploded in there.<p>

"Crap!" Naruto panicked, seeing the mircowave all spattered with soup and noodles. He grabbed a paper towel and began wiping the mess up.

"What happened in here?" Skips wondered, entering the kitchen.

"Nothing, just getting a snack," Naruto nervously smiled, closing the mircowave even though it was still a huge mess and carried his snack to the living room to eat.

* * *

><p>Shino sat down in a bench around the park area.<p>

"What's up with him? He's unusually quiet for a guy," Mordecai wondered as he saw Shino.

"He's like that all the time, doesn't like to talk much," Sasuke explained as he raked the leaves and occasionally finished that.

"I just noticed something Sasuke, have you seen Rigby anywhere here lately?" Mordecai asked.

"He's probably doing some other kind of yard work, but in a different location maybe," Sasuke sighed, he couldn't detect Rigby since he couldn't use his Sharingan in public.

"I guess so, maybe Benson's trying to make him do his work by himself this time," Mordecai shrugged and started to mow the lawn, since Sasuke didn't know how to use a lawn mower.

* * *

><p>Hinata was in her room, lying down on her sleeping bag as she thought about Naruto mostly.<p>

"Hey, is anyone in here?" Pops knocked on the door.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes, come in," Hinata snapped back into reality and got up on her sleeping bag.

"I came in to give you my greeting, like Benson said, my name is Pops, and what is your name lass?" Pops greeted.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga, nice to meet you," Hinata smiled.

"Hinata, such a foreign name, it's a well great pleasure to hear, but I must get back to work now. Toodles," Pops smiled and walked out of the room.

Hinata wondered about the mission that she and her teammates have to work with Naruto and Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Sasuke soon finished his work for the day, and snuck into the forest to find anymore clues of the hideout before going in with the rest tomorrow night. "Hmmm, nothing here, maybe getting in is the next step tomorrow," Sasuke sighed and headed back to the park, running into Naruto.<p>

"Hey there Sasuke-teme, I was just going to help you out with the mission," Naruto whispered.

"There's nothing else to see, so getting in is tomorrow night's task," Sasuke said as both walked back into the house, first to see Benson mad again.

"Okay, I'm really annoyed now. Where were you two? You should had came in here about 5 minutes earlier! And have you seen Rigby around here?" Benson shouted.

"We don't know, he must had gotten lost in the forest," Sasuke replied.

"It's because you shouldn't gone in the forest, because it's happened before with Naruto. What is it with you both and going into the forest?" Benson shouted.

"Uhhhhhhh," Naruto worried, they were getting suspicious to the others, except Hinata, Kiba, and Shino.

Before anyone else could say a word, the front of the house was blown apart as Sound shinobi barged in.

"There they are! Get them!" one of the Sound shinobi shouted as they went for Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke knew they had no choice, since the Sound shinobi would kill them all if they didn't do anything. Naruto created a shadow clone to hold down one as that one was stabbed by many kunais that Naruto threw. Sasuke gathered electricity for Chidori as he electrocuted another Sound shinobi. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke said as he blew a huge flame to burn up several of the Sound shinobi. "Rasengan!" Naruto said as he struck the last of the Sound shinobi, killing the last one off. Naruto and Sasuke looked at the others behind them, everyone, besides Hinata, Kiba, and Shino, were awestruck and didn't had a clue of what just happened.

"Okay, I'm curious now. What are you two up to?" Benson asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino are in big trouble now. What will happen to Rigby, who's been captured and taken to Orochimaru's hideout? Review and wait for the next chapter, which would take awhile due to school.<strong>


End file.
